


Virginity Is Overrated

by IAmDeadLocked



Series: Marvel OneShots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Club meet cute, Daddy Kink, M/M, Peter is sick of being a virgin, Slight feminization, Virgin Peter, Virginity, discord made me do it, no beta we die like men, peter has no self preservation skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDeadLocked/pseuds/IAmDeadLocked
Summary: “Tell me what you want baby. I want to give you whatever you want.” The man says in his ear.“Daddy is gonna make you feel so good but you need to use your words.” He thrusts into Peter’s back, his large cock gliding in and out of his crack. Peter wants to ask where he got lube from but ultimately decides he doesn’t care.Peter is overwhelmed and doesn’t know what he wants so he says so. “I don’t know? I’ve never done this before so whatever you want is fine.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	1. You Never Forget Your First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Discord made me do it. 
> 
> Discord Prompt By: Kheeta 
> 
> -Can I have Peter losing his virginity to Tony Stark. Peter expected tony to be rough and yes, Tony was manhandling Peter and dirty talking until Peter said to tony that he's never done this before.  
> Let's just say Peter had the most amazing first time.-

Peter wants to know what all the hype about sex is. Like why would anyone want something shoved up their anus? 

Like being constipated hurts and that’s just when something’s coming out he can only imagine what it feels like when putting something in. 

Which brings his mind to what if someone doesn’t fully clean their butt. Like is that not a concern people have? That’s a concern for him. 

Of course Flash is the reason why Peter feels the need to just get the task over it. He doesn’t want to be ‘Virgin Penis Parker’ anymore. He can’t get rid of the penis part but the virgin part is in his hands. 

He goes to a very popular club with a fake ID. (He’s 19) he hates being there but he’s determined to find a stranger to fuck him so that he can rub it in flashes snotty, entitled face. 

He sees some nice looking people but none of them scream out to him so he just makes his way to the bar and orders a blowjob. (The first thing on the menu he sees) 

This catches the eye of his neighbor who’s sitting right next to him. He watches as Peter takes the shot and throws it back. 

“You didn’t do it right kid.” He says simply. 

Peter doesn’t say anything as he looks the man over. _He’ll do nicely,_ he thinks to himself. 

Peter gives him a flirty smirk. “Oh how am I supposed to drink it? Also… my name is not kid.”

“Oh? What’s your name baby boy?” The man waves the bartender over so he can get two more blowjobs. 

“Peter. You?” 

“Watch and learn princess. Let daddy show you how it's done.” He says once the drinks arrive ignoring the part about his name. 

The older man leans down and takes the shot in his mouth. Wrapping them over the rim of the cup, throwing his head back and swallowing the mouthful like a pro. He puts the glass back on the table and wipes his lips. “That’s how. Now show me what you can do.” 

Peter tried but the drink went down the wrong pipe causing him to choke. Tony pats him on the back. “Yeah I choked on it my first time. With practice you’ll get the hang of it.”

Peter blushes. 

An hour later, Peter is being slammed against the bathroom stall. They are kissing heatedly and ripping each other’s clothes off as fast as they possibly can. Peter takes a second to think that 1. It’s be easier if they would stop kissing and strip themselves 2. His first time is gonna be in the bathroom. But Daddy (as Peter still doesn’t have a name) growling lowly in his ear and scratching his cheek with his beard makes him forget everything but _more_ and _please dear god I need more._

After a few moments they are both naked. Peter is manhandled so his face is pressed against the door instead of his back. 

“Tell me what you want baby. I want to give you whatever you want.” The man says in his ear. “Daddy is gonna make you feel so good but you need to use your words.” He thrusts into Peters back, his large cock gliding in and out of his crack. Peter wants to ask where he got lube from but ultimately decides he doesn’t care. 

Peter is overwhelmed and doesn’t know what he wants so he says so. “I don’t know? I’ve never done this before so whatever you want is fine.” 

When the man freezes Peter knows he fucked up. He’s flipped over and his chin is grabbed so that he’s looking up at the older one. 

“You mean you’ve never had sex with a man at a club before?”

“Uhh no?”

Peter looks away. 

“Eyes on me precious. You’ve never had sex with a man before?”

Peter looks back at the man. “Uhh yes that’s true.” 

Tony squints. “Hmmm you’ve never had sex with anyone have you.”

It’s not a question. Peter doesn’t answer. The truth is all over his face anyway so he doesn’t feel the need to say anything. The man steps back and begins to get dressed. Peter freaks out. “Wait no! We can still do this! I’m here so I can lose my virginity. It’s not a big deal. Don’t leave please?” He doesn’t want to beg the man but what they were doing was fun and Peter didn’t want to lose that feeling. 

“Get dressed kid. I’m not taking your virginity in a dirty bathroom. I have a perfectly good penthouse with a perfectly good bed. You never forget your first time and trust me sweet pea this is gonna be a night you’re never gonna forget.”

Peter logically knows that he shouldn’t go with a stranger to an unknown location but he’s always been a risk taker. Before he gets dressed Peter decides to ask. “I don’t even know your name. What if you're like a serial killer or something?” 

“You weren’t complaining five minutes ago about my lack of name and I was about to tear that ass up. Does it really matter what it is now?” The older guy says with an amused brow raise. 

Peter is at a loss of words because technically he’s not wrong. “You got me there.” Peter begins to get dressed under the intense, heated gaze of the man. Once they are both presentable they make their way to the exit of the building. The man has an extremely nice car. Peter doesn’t know what it is but he knows it’s expensive. He says nothing but a polite “she’s beautiful.” The man opens the passenger door but stops Peter from getting in. “You have like zero self preservation skills, you know that right? Like I’m a stranger who won’t even tell you his name and you're still gonna get in the car with me and go to a place you don’t know without even sneaking a text to your friends to keep an eye out for you? I could very well be a serial killer you know. I’m not but I could be. For my sake please text someone you whereabouts.” He says in fond disbelief. 

“Meh. I don’t have friends or family. If I go missing no one besides maybe an asshole bully is gonna notice and even then only because he will have no one to beat up on a day to day basis. If I die cool, if I don’t even better.” 

Peter shrugs and gets in the car. He looks up at the man. “Well… I was promised a night I wouldn’t forget. You coming old man?” Peter says with a smirk. The guy just shakes his head and shuts the door. He makes his way to the driver's side and gets in. “Your life is sad kid and that’s coming from me. The guy with the saddest life. What’s the bullies name?” 

“True…. Does it matter?” 

“Probably.” 

Peter doesn’t say anything. He just looks out the window and let’s his thoughts run rampant. They all bounce from side to side giving him a mild headache. A hand on his thigh makes him jump with a yelp. 

“Don’t get lost on me kid. I can see those negative thoughts a mile away.” The hand creeps higher up his thigh. The top of his middle finger barley brushing his reawakening cock. Peter knows he can’t really feel it but still the promise of it is good. 

“Shouldn’t you have both hands on the wheel?” 

“I’m a very talented multitasker. I can do both.” With that the man pulls the zipper of Peter’s jeans down and palms him through the underwear. Peter’s hands clenched tightly as the pleasure takes over his body. Peter closes his eyes and lets it happen. 

The man teases, caress, and edges Peter until he’s two seconds from full on begging for release. Right as the words are on the tip of his tongue, the man pulls his hand out of Peter’s pants. “Here we are babyface. Home sweet home.” Peter opens his eyes to see them in what looks to be an underground garage. “Well not yet. But that elevator over there takes us up to home sweet home.” 

They get out of the car and head to the elevator. Once they are on their way up he backs Peter into the corner one arm on his waist the other on the wall near his head. He leans down but stops right before their lips meet. Peter sighs forward and brings their lips together. He kisses the man like it’s going out of style.

The man brings his arms down around Peter’s thighs and lefts. Peter does a little hop and wraps his legs around his waist. “Fuck daddy you’re so strong.” Peter breaks away to mumble. He is so turned on more than he’s ever been before. 

“Please?” Peter doesn’t know what he’s asking for but the man must get it because he presses Peter harder into the wall and reaches in front of Peter to palm at his dick. “Patience princess. This elevator may be better than a club bathroom but I’m gonna take you apart in my bed.” He whispers against Peters lips before hitching Peter higher and sucking on his neck. 

“I’m gonna take such good care of you. I’m gonna make this so good for you. Fuck… I’m gonna fucking ruin you for anyone else. That’s a promise and daddy ALWAYS keeps his promises.” He says once he detaches from the forming hickey. The cool air from his words on his slightly wet neck tickles and causes Peter to giggle. “You are adorable. I think I’m gonna keep you.” 

Peter just moans and pushes his hip into the man's stomach. The quiet ding of the elevator breaks Peter out of the haze he was in. Peter assumes he’ll be put down and they’ll walk to the bedroom. Maybe the guy will offer Peter a drink or something if he’s a good host. 

None of that happens. 

The man gets a tighter grip on peters thigh and pulls him away from the wall. He turns around and walks out into a lavish living room. Peter would compliment the decor and the space but he’s not given a chance. With one hand his face is pulled down and they are back to kissing. It takes Peter’s breath away. Like magic they are in the room and Peter is dropped none too gently on the bed. He bounces a little before his new daddy is back on him grinding hard into his smaller body. Peter moans because everything is so hot and he doesn’t know what other way to show his appreciation. He hopes they never stop. Peter is more than happy to get off this way. 

The man pulls back to stare down at Peter. Peter tries his best to get the other to come back and kiss him by putting his arms around his back and pulling. The man is much stronger than Peter so his efforts are fruitless. He does get a beautiful smile for his attempt. With a huff Peter releases the back and puts his hands above his head and arches his back. If strength doesn’t work maybe bribery will. He gets a chuckle and a caress for that. Peter pouts. “What’s wrong sassy? Don’t you want me?”

“You have no idea.” He whispers while leaning down to give Peter one peck on the lips. He easily avoids letting Peter deepen the kiss. Instead he places in hand on Peters (still) clothed chest and pushes him down. 

“You’ve never done this before. As much as I want to take you apart there are steps we gotta take first baby. Tell me are you clean?” 

Peter blushes and looks away. A gentle hand grabs his face and brings it back to look at the one above him. “Unless I tell you otherwise you will look at me. I want to see your beautiful eyes at all times, do you understand me?” Peter nods. “Verbal answer please.” 

“Yes sir. Eyes on you at all times unless told otherwise.” 

“Good boy.” He runs his hand through peters hair slightly scratching his scalp. “Answer the question now.”

“I’ve never been with anyone. I don’t have anything.” 

“Oh sweetheart I know that. I mean are you clean down there?” 

Peters face burns. 

“I ...um ... I took a shower before coming to the club?” 

“Is that a question or an answer.” 

“Answer daddy.” 

“Did you use an enema? Or did you finger yourself to get clean inside?” 

Peter is pretty sure the temperature just went up because why else is the room so hot. 

“I… what… um… no? I don’t know what an enema is and I’ve never touched myself in that way. I’ve… um… I’ve jacked off but I’ve never … I've never touched my ass.” 

“Ohh sweet baby Jesus.” He moans at the information. Peter can’t tell if it’s a good thing or bad one. 

“I have so much to teach you. This is gonna be so much fun. Are you ready to learn Angel?” 

“Yes.”

  
  



	2. Well This Is Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'll do it myself then. This is all… well this is all embarrassing. I’m sorry to put you through this… you probably weren’t expecting to teach a virgin these things…” Peter mumbles. 
> 
> “You aren’t wrong my little gum drop. I wasn’t expecting to have to do this tonight but I’ll be honest I’m very fucking happy that I am. I enjoy teaching people new things; sexual or otherwise. I’m glad you got me and not some asshole from the club who would have fucked you and turned you off from sex for the rest of your life or something. Anyway I’ll just turn my back on you and keep the door cracked. Besides I get off on this shit. Not so much as the enema part it’s actually pretty gross depending on how dirty someone is but watching anything go into a cute anus gets the engines going if you know what I mean. This is just foreplay for me and everyone knows foreplay is half the fun. If you need my help at any point just say so. Lube is right there on that shelf…no not that one, the other one… yes that right there. Ok you’ll want to lube your cute little hole so that it slides in easier.” With that he cracks the door and turns to slide down and sit on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets cleaned before the main feast.

Before Peter knows it they are both in a large bathroom. Peter is naked while the other is still fully clothed in his suit with his sleeves folded up. The bathroom is at a perfect temperature so Peter isn’t chilly. Peter thinks back to his own drafty, old bathroom and gets kind of annoyed that the man is living a much better lifestyle than he is. It’s irrational but Peter doesn’t care. 

“Hmm you know if you aren’t gonna listen to me I can just take you home?” The voice says directly into his ear. The suddenness causes Peter to flinch back a few inches.The man takes two steps back to give Peter room. 

“What no! I’m listening sir.” 

“Oh? Repeat back to me what I said.” 

Peter internally panics. “ok fine I wasn’t really listening. I was admiring the bathroom. This all looks like it costs more than my own apartment including everything I own.” Peter says while looking down at their feet. 

“Yeah I figured what with the starry eyes. Which seem to be where they aren’t supposed to be.” He says pointedly causing Peter to snap his eyes back to the man's face. “I’m sorry…. I’m not good at this am I.” Peter says sadly. 

“No, my little dove, you really aren’t. But I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He crooks his finger in the come hither motion. Peter does as he’s told and steps closer looking up at the other. Peter places his hands on the man's firm chest. He leans down to whisper in his ear. “No one is good their first time. It’s not like in porn where they just magically all know what to do and nothing hurts. No baby boy. First times are awkward, messy and clumsy.” 

“It’s going to hurt?” Peter suddenly feels a lot less sure about this. He clenches his hands into fists on the older man's chest gripping his shirt tight. 

“Not gonna lie kid you’ve seen my dick. It’s a blessing and a curse let me tell you. It’s ok to be afraid or nervous. If you at any point want to stop you just say the word and that’s that. Never let anyone tell you consent isn’t sexy. I’m gonna do my best to make you feel good and as comfortable as I can. I want you to enjoy the experience while at the same time ruining you for quite literally everyone else. Mainly because I’m a selfish man and I kind of want to keep you for myself.” 

As the man talks Peter relaxes slowly but surely. He fully relaxes when the man brings his large hands up and runs them up and down his sides soothingly. 

Peter knows he’s supposed to keep his eyes on the prize unless told otherwise but he really wants to rest his head on the chest so he does.  _ Maybe daddy will spank me?  _ Isn’t that a startling thought. 

The hands rubbing his side moves to his back. “Petey Love do you want to continue or did you want to stop and we can do something else? I can order food and we can watch a movie or something. I don’t really care what we do. I just need you to be comfortable ok?” The words are whispered into Peter’s hair and a kiss placed on his head. 

“I want to…” Peter clears his throat when the words come out squeaky. “I want to continue please.” He clenches and unclenches his fist. There’s no doubt in Peter’s mind the shirt is now wrinkled. 

“I really want to continue. Will you show me what to do daddy? Please. I trust you and I want you to ruin me for everyone else.” Peter looks up and gives the man his signature puppy dog eyes that always got him what he wanted as a child. 

“Fuck kid. That look is lethal.” He groans out and thrusts his hip just a little into Peter’s abdomen. He pats Peters butt before squeezing it. “Ok buttercup.” He reaches up to untangle Peter’s hand from his shirt. “Stand there and look pretty while I go and get the kit.” 

The man releases Peter but not before kissing each hand. “I’ll be back before you miss me.” A peck to the lips and he’s gone. “Uhh Mr. No Name? What kit?” 

“The enema baby. Daddy’s gonna get you nice and clean. Once that’s done, I’m gonna tear that ass up in the best way possible. Questions, comments or concerns little one?” 

He says while walking back into the bathroom. In his hands he holds a wrapped box. Peter can’t make out the name but it looks like it says  _ shower enema hose.  _ Peter can’t help but tense at the sight of it. He wants to bolt but also wants to see how everything goes. 

“Not at the moment.” 

“Let me know if that changes ok?” 

“Yep.” 

“I’m serious underoos. If at any moment you want to stop say so and I will.” 

“Sounds good Daddy.” 

The older one looks at him and smiles. He goes to the shower opening the box as he goes. He throws the clear wrapper on the floor as well as the box. With expert hands he hooks everything up. He double checks to make sure it’s all in working order before walking over to Peter and picking him up bridal style without warning. “Ok dear. The water is ready for you.” He deposits Peter into the shower. “Do you want to do this as I talk you through or do you want me to do it as I explain everything to you?” 

“Uhm if I do it, do you have to watch?” Peter blushes and just barley keeps from looking away or stuttering. 

“It would be easier for me to watch so I can make sure you aren’t hurting yourself but technically no I don’t have to watch.” He says hesitantly. 

“I'll do it myself then. This is all… well this is all embarrassing. I’m sorry to put you through this… you probably weren’t expecting to teach a virgin these things…” Peter mumbles. 

“You aren’t wrong my little gum drop. I wasn’t expecting to have to do this tonight but I’ll be honest I’m very fucking happy that I am. I enjoy teaching people new things; sexual or otherwise. I’m glad you got me and not some asshole from the club who would have fucked you and turned you off from sex for the rest of your life or something. Anyway I’ll just turn my back on you and keep the door cracked. Besides I get off on this shit. Not so much as the enema part it’s actually pretty gross depending on how dirty someone is but watching anything go into a cute anus gets the engines going if you know what I mean. This is just foreplay for me and everyone knows foreplay is half the fun. If you need my help at any point just say so. Lube is right there on that shelf…no not that one, the other one… yes that right there. Ok you’ll want to lube your cute little hole so that it slides in easier.” With that he cracks the door and turns to slide down and sit on the floor. 

Peter looks all around him but cannot find the tabs to turn the water on. “Uhh daddy? How do I turn the water on..?” 

“Oh shit right sorry kitten.” Tony gets up to his knees and pushes a button on the outside of the shower door. 

The water turns on and he sets the temperature to 98 degrees. Peter knows the exact number because he literally has a screen on the inside of the shower that tells him what the temp is. 

_ Jesus how rich is this guy? _

“Ok I set the water to lukewarm. Now you're gonna have to listen to what I tell you and don’t hesitate to ask for help. Like I said I get off on this shit.” 

“Yes daddy.” 

A groan. “You’re a little minx you know that.”

Peter can only smile. 

“Ok so did you lube everything up?” 

“Yes.”

“Good boy. I’m gonna turn the water off and let you insert the nozzle ok? Gently slide it into your hole ok. Keyword gentle. Let me know when you're ready forthe water?” 

He does as he says turning the water off. 

Peter awkwardly bends over and reaches behind him with the thing in hand and tries to insert it into his own ass. Peter is able to get the tip in but the burn of it makes him stop. He grits his teeth and forces the device hard into his passage. The pain causes him to whimper. 

“Peter you ok?” Comes the worried voice. 

“Yea...yep just peachy you can turn the water on now it’s...um... it’s in.” Peters says choking back tears.  _ If this is what sex is all about than I am not here for this. _

“Something tells me that you’re lying.” 

“I…. I… ok daddy… I think I did it wrong. It hurts a lot and I need your help. 

The door is opened and a frowning face peers in at him bent over with the enema in his ass. “Sooo when I asked if you put lube on and you said yes that was a lie?” 

“I did put lube in!” Peter pushes out. The man sighs and reaches in pausing right before he touches Peter. “May I?” Peter nods. 

“Normally I’d ask for a verbal response but I’ll let it slide seeing as I know you're in pain right now. Now I’m going to pull this out and we are gonna try it again. Savvy?” 

“Aye captain.” Peter says as he trembles.

The man gently grabs the toy and applies just enough pressure to slide it out. The burn hurts worse going out than it did going in.

_ I fucking knew it!  _ Peter thinks. 

With a tug the enema pops out. “Ok now when i said lube up I meant use half the bottle to get yourself nice and wet so that this bad boy slips right in.” 

“Let me show you how it’s done.” 

Now that there isn’t a ripping pain in his ass Peter snarks back. “That’s what you said about the blowjob earlier.” 

The responding laugh makes Peter turn his head to the wall and push his butt out. Sure it may suck and not be something he’s into but he wants the man to get some sort of pleasure from this so far disastrous night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There /should/ be one more chapter. The main event.


End file.
